


Deep Down Below

by The_Author_Whovian



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Author_Whovian/pseuds/The_Author_Whovian
Summary: Deep Down, beneath the oppressing worlds of Heaven, Purgatory, and Reality, there lie Hell. Sinners lie there in pain, suffering eternally from a mistake. Or do they? Surely not every sin should be punishable for the rest of eternity. Well, in all reality, no. Sinners can work off their sins, and they do. So while everyone fears Hell, those who've paid off their sins, are just hanging around.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Please open your mind when you read this. I explore many odd things with this Fanfic. If all goes well, I might do one for Heaven and Purgatory. I feed off comments about the story to make this better, let me know what I should explore next!

A little lash for every lie,

A little whip for every whine,

A missing tongue for the stolen wine,

A heartless torture for the ungrateful swine!

Once he was alive and well,

Now his screams echo in Hell!

Feel the knife!

An even trade for his life!

Quite the place to be,

Hung up singing with glee.

Oh, how the demons grin,

When they punish those filled with sin.

Oh, how those souls tremble,

Locked on the lines assembled.

Hanging in eternal pain,

Wishing to pass out again!

This is Hell's greatest Charade!

The pit of torture is a Masquerade!

Join us now, be amazed,

At how Hell is its own slave.

Join now and watch in shame,

As torture and fire become the fame,

While democracy, diplomacy, and politics hide

And the true version of Hell has you wondering.

As the Author brings in people one never remembers,

Calling upon the readers to enjoy the show,

Addicting and horrifying at the same time.

Let us Begin!


	2. Meet Erick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! As a celebration, have some fun reading about Hell's torture line!

Ever since my death, I've been hung up in the racks. Unfortunately, it is so easy to say. When I died, I hung my head, ashamed with an overwhelming guilt of my life. Had I truly been that terrible? I suppose so… Death crossed their arms, waiting to see where to take me. I hadn’t believed in anything since my preteen years. We watched in silence as my life sped backward from my short death. My prime as a criminal was 19, my death at 21. With a snarl, I was cast down to Hell. Mother had always preached Heaven and Hell would be my fate. I shouldn’t have doubted her. I fell through a void, not stopping until I was in an empty room. Chains clasped around my wrists to the ceiling, forcing me to hang there helplessly. The first time I saw my demon, I fainted at the sight. There he stood, sharp teeth that could tear skin just by being near. His eyes, blindingly white, never blinked, only looked through me. He had jagged horns that were chipped and broken. They curled behind his head like a twisted tree branch, gnarled and unclean. He was pure muscles, and his hands had claws. Each finger ended in a point, twice as sharp as his teeth. With a rueful chuckle that rumbled around the room, he walked over to a wall, suddenly filled with all the weapons he would need. My file appeared on the floor between us. I whimpered as he began.

At the start, time didn’t exist to me, not until I figured out how Hell worked. Once I did I could see the schedule Hell followed. Every morning, before the redness of Hell brightened, I would watch anxiously as large demons with muscular arms, horns, and claws walked past my station. Soon enough, my demon would show up. He's not said a word to me, simply walk over to the wall where his weapons hung. He took his time, reading my sins to himself, making sure that the proper tool was used. It was always how he began a session. I assumed that he followed a similar routine as the other demons. I figured that the others tortured other sinners like me. I figured they were all alike in training, equally adept to torture a soul.

They'd take their time, going over every hellish weapon they possessed. Once they chose it, they would walk over, letting you take in your pain in your eyes. You knew what it was they were going to do. If a whip was chosen, my demon would take a few practice swings before striking me. Every tool he used was meant to remind me of a sin I had committed in the past. I had seen a whip for beating my dog. 60 lashes on my back. A burning knife, hot and splintering, stabbing at random for each item I stole. Each stab had an image, a candy bar was the first. The first thing I skillfully stole. Each stab packed more pain, building up to my last theft. When they did strike, they'd strike at random, and the worse the sin, the more they'd torture.

By the time they made it past the warmup, our blood would mist the air, infections would be called upon and our pain would begin to build. After he finished with one weapon, he'd take his time cleaning it, polishing it and selecting another. It made the pain grow as he stood about, letting my wounds fester. With a step back, he would study my soul, watching my blood seep into a pool below me. Flies came and fed on me, so did the maggots. I had never felt so disgusted and filthy in my life or death.

Halfway through the day; he'd leave, and so would the other demons. They left, and we were stuck there, bleeding, in pain, helpless. I could hear my fellow torture victims weep for their sins. They would weep for what they'd done in their past. At one point, I wept as well. My tears had crusted to my cheeks as waves of new ones came out, collecting the dust, dried blood, and puss to carry down my face. I couldn’t cry after a while, leaving me to feel the itchy blood, dust and puss stick to my face. I’d cough blood up with chunks of organs that had been damaged beyond repair.

20 years had passed, and the tears had dried up. I had come to expect the inflicting wounds; the pain and I were still screaming with my fellow sinners. At the end of the day, those who had made it was pushed to their breaking point. Once we passed out, we were left to hang. I often would welcome the numbness of passing out. Those who passed out were tossed into a pile and were left there. At the end of each day, the largest demon would let us down and throw us into a cage. The same cage for every tortured soul on the line. We had enough room to turn around, but that was it. We hardly could recall the cage, all that we knew was the stench of iron, the stickiness of blood and the collective dread the next morning. It burned like hot coal every time. We were sure that this was just the repetitive punishment for having sinned in the first place. We would lean on each other for comfort, watching the maggots come and go, feasting on us. Most of us welcomed the chance to close our eyes and imagine the simplicity of being alive.

Of course, every morning, with great dread, we were strung back up. The process repeated, and the screams of pain, of new sinners, echoed in the air, and the spray of blood acting as a morning dew on dead trees and dead grass.

After counting 450 years, 7 months and 20 days of the same cycle, something strange happened. I stopped screaming, I stopped caring, stopped bleeding. The demon who was torturing me paused, he looked at me with a frown. His head cocked to the side as he sliced the knife against my chest again. I looked at him, not feeling the painful slice. With a shake of his head, he turned back to the wall. My demon set the knife down, not bothering to clean the knife as he opened a cabinet. Inside held one knife, he had never used it on me before. With a whimper, I watched as he walked closer to me. I squirmed and tried to understand which weapon it was. I could only tell that it was an obsidian looking hunting knife. With a pause from both of us, he brought it against my skin and sliced me with a fury of 1000 sins, I could feel the knife deep within me. I felt it inside of me, but I didn't scream, it didn't hurt. I closed my eyes in relief. I could spend the rest of eternity in a numbness and a discomfort for my punishment. Once my demon recognized that I no longer screamed, he stopped his slashing. I frowned heavily, trying to figure out if it had been gradual or if it happened overnight. Ever so carefully, the demon unhooked me from the chains, set me on the floor and pat my shoulder. The Demon opened his mouth as he crouched next to me, and a deep rumbling voice I had imagined him with began to speak to me for the first time. 

"You have moved past your sin, you are a clean slate, my boy.”

I looked at him with a squint in my eyes and a disbelieving face. He continued to speak, “However, we cannot allow you to leave, as no Hell bound soul may leave this realm. Instead, we offer you a choice, my friend."

Friend?! I thought bitterly, Try the demon who tortured me ever since I died! The demon growled at me, suggesting that he had heard my thoughts and allowed me to feel ashamed. I looked down at his hand squeezed my shoulder tighter. After a moment of silence, he continued on. 

"A select few souls have the ability to train like a demon, to become one of us. You can become a demon at any time of your choosing. Most prefer the second option which is to live out eternity in hellish Earth." I furrowed my eyebrow, and I looked up to the demon.

 

"Like New York City, but in Hell?" The demon laughed, and began to walk out of the torture line, he beckoned for me to follow.


	3. What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erick finds himself out of the torture line, but what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to meet a huge member of history.

I figured since I was already dead, there was no harm in going with. We walked down the line, beyond all the screamers and into the official underworld. We passed demons whose eyes shone brightly in acceptance before carving away at the souls in front of them. With a layer of bloody snow over the hard ground, we stepped into the underworld. I shuddered slightly, watching as my blood reddened the soil further. Still following the demon, I tried to get my bearings on where I was but could see nothing until I looked forward.

In front of me was the largest mansion I had ever seen. Skulls decorated pillars in front of it, fire and intimidating warmth greeted me at the gate. In fact, fire seemed to stand as the gate. The demon ushered me forward and soon I was in the middle of the fire wall.

 

I screamed aloud, anticipating torture, pain, or some sort of reaction. When nothing happened except the flames licking at my seeping blood, my cheeks turned redder than the atmosphere, I could hear the demon behind me, chuckling at my innocence. I crossed my arms and stepped out of the wall and into the front yard. I watched as the demon walked through, taking the chance to shine his horns before leading the way to the front door. I followed him as he strutted across the front lawn.

 “People think it’s all about torture, never ending payment for your sins and wrongdoings, but humans are an adaptive breed, even the most treacherous man has finished his payment and has moved on. He runs this town now, I gotta say, he does run a political game that puts the alive ones to shame.” We began to walk up to what resembled a large building, I assumed it was where the man worked. It looked like a huge city hall, tall red pillars standing proudly, hellfire lighting the way around. A river of blood winded it’s way around the front like a moat, allowing us to walk on a small bridge.

“Who is he?” I asked as the demon opened the large stone doors. I walked inside and immediately saw 10 other demons lined up against the walls. All with their arms crossed. All black eyes on me, I shivered in retrospect. I had only seen white eyed demons until that moment, these black-eyed creatures looked human-ish, their claws clutched their muscled arms. Their horns seemed like tiny bumps on their heads. I could see some clutching magic in their palms. Some were laughing and showed slightly duller teeth than my demon. I looked back to my Demon.

“You guys are different...” The demon chuckled and nodded. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, his eyes flashing forward to keep us on path.

“They are trained less than us. They just mean to be there for security purposes, but my others on the line and I, we are trained to torture the soul.” I nodded and decided to keep going. The red haze didn’t seem as bad here as the outside. As I began to look around, I could see the walls decorated with many Lucifer paintings, black eyed demons, even a few notorious human monsters, there were casual couches placed in strategic ways with skulls and bones decorating the sides. Rib cages held hellfire and lit up the room. The demon chuckled softly and looked at me. With a sly grin he began to push me along.

“Back to the earlier question, you’d never believe it. Our leader is the one and only, Adolf Hitler.” On instinct my stomach churned, and I squirmed under the thoughts that the man had made it so well even after his death. I remember the collective hate that was shared upon his actions when alive. In a way, I felt better about myself than him. With that thought, anger began to rise in me, it wasn’t like he deserved it after the cruelty he bestowed upon the world. The demon seemed to read my mind he chuckled at the irony of my thoughts, then proceeded to remind me of this irony;

“Relax kid. You’re in Hell. Everyone’s been a bad guy to some extent, and once you pay the sin off, you’re no better than anyone else.”  He spoke with a heavy sigh as if he couldn’t imagine my train of thought. In an awkward silence, we walked up the stairs. He took me into a long Hall and stopped short of a door. The door that went to Hitler’s office. With a quick note of panic, I took a step backwards. The man who was responsible for so many deaths was on the other side of that door. Here I was, naked no less, and I was to meet the most hated man of history. The demon gripped the door and opened it, shoving me in and then leaving me with Adolf. He sat at his desk, hardly disheveled, looking me up and down without emotion in his eyes. It seemed as though he was attempting to figure out who I was. And when I thought it couldn’t get more surreal, he began to speak.

“A petty thief, stealing from stores that couldn’t cover the profit. Plenty of non-marital nightly actions taken with more than one woman, although that’s been happening for some time. Ah! You’ve got a few scandals with the police, ended up dead in a car crash. Hmm, not large enough sins to put you in murderers’ row, nor petty enough to put you in the apartments. I’d say suburban house in the thievery neighborhood would suit you. Take this key, you will also have a bargaining chip of 30,000 soul sweats. Once that chip empties, we can talk about earning more soul sweats. It will last you enough until you can get used to our way of life down here.” I took the key in silence and stood confused in front of the man. He continued to look me up and down, taking note of certain parts of my body. I shifted, and then opened my mouth.

“Soul Sweats? Thievery neighborhood?”

“Don’t worry, your neighbors will help you. I will call you when it’s time for us to speak again. Until then, explore Hell.” He waved me off, hinting that this conversation was over. I frowned turned to walk to the door.

“Oh, and Erick?” Hitler spoke once more.

I turned around to look at him. He had put on a predatory grin and with a glint of his old personality he licked his lips.

“Welcome to Hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more coming soon! These chapters will get larger as I catch up to the end of what I had already written. More famous villains of history coming soon!


End file.
